I Remember You
by Mina Arellano
Summary: what happens when Namine meet back with an old enemy, Roxas will they get along, or with the memories some back to haunt them? And will Namine's ex-boyfriend, Seifer be help or a danger to Namine? pairings: Roxas&Namine Kairi


**Chapter 1: a dance and a reminder **

**Hey guys what's up I'm back with a new story I was just reading an awesome fanfic of kingdom hearts called ****Only Fools Fall in Love****. Check it out if you love Roxas and Namine. And I was also just playing Kingdom Hearts and thought hey why not just write one. Soooooo I am! So enough of me talking… here it is! **

**Declaimer: I own nothing of the genius of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Namine's POV**

"Why are you doing this to me Kairi?" I whine, my best friend Kairi was planning on taking me to the newest dance club for teens, at the worst possible time.

"Because you got to get out more!" she replies. "You can't just stay cooped up in your room all day painting and whatever else you do" She began tapping her foot impatiently.

I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at her like a 5 year old. She got up from my bed and began to walk around my room, looking in my drawers.

"I do too get out more" I pout.

"Sport teams don't count and neither does the beach when all you do is swim and surf" She rolls her eyes. "Besides I already told Sora, Riku, and Yuffie you would be there" She whined while pacing around my bedroom tossing dresses and other outfits out of my closet.

"Fine I'll go" I sigh signaling my submission "Just please promise me Seifer won't be there, or come near me" The sound of his name feels foreign coming form my voice.

"Don't worry with all of us who are there you'll have your own secret service….How are you doing by the way?" she asks biting her lip. "That's must be pretty rough what happened today"

"I'm fine, actually it feels like….freedom, I don't have Seifer trying to pick a fight with every guy I talk to, or being suffocated with all of the kissing" My voice is quiet and shaky.

"No you're not, its okay Namine you don't have to hide it, you're hurt I know but you still have me, Sora, and Riku" she puts a hand on my shoulder. "What did he do to you anyways?"

"H-he kissed another girl." I say blankly. I felt my shoulders trembling but I wasn't going to le tears fall.

"WHAT!?" I only nodded. "Who?" I look up at her, her face is red like a tomato.

"Y-Yuffie" I choke out her name. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, falling on my lap and leaving wet spots on my clothes as I answer. I take a deep uneasy breath to calm my nerves. I see Kairi's hands have balled up into fist, making her knuckles white. "I saw them just after volleyball practice, he said he doesn't care about me, he only dated me because he said I was cute and would make him more popular then he just grabbed her shoulders and kissed her." Kairi looked at the wall as if she was planning to punch a hole through it. "But she did push him away and kicked him in the family jewels and told him that he is an idiot for doing that to me. When I left she came and told me but I told her I saw the whole thing." I laugh at the end.

"Then she is a really good friend. I respect her for doing that to Seifer, not even Axel or Leon likes to pick a fight with him." We crack up imagining Yuffie beating up Axel. Although she has done it before.

"Okay then lets go" I say.

"No!" she throws her hand in the as if she's trying to stop traffic. "You're not going like that, I refuse to let my newly single friend go to a club in a plain T-shirt. I will not let this crime go unjustified!"

I shake my head and blow my bangs out of my face "You make it sound like I murdered some one, what did you have in mind?"

"You might as well, you murdered my imagination and vision for you" She gives me an ear to ear grin and a giggle as she dives into a pile of clothes.

Sora's POV

"Alright I'm heading out Roxas see you later" I shout to my cousin.

"Hang on man I'm coming" He yells back. "Leave me and you won't live to regret it" I hear a crash and thuds all the way down the stairs and Roxas walks in. "Yeah I'm okay thanks for asking' Sora"

I roll my eyes. "Hurry up we don't want to be late. Kairi won't let me live it down" We get in the car and on our way to the club. But I want to make a stop first.

"So why are we going to this club anyways?" he asks. "I'm sure you and Kairi aren't going on a date."

"One of my friends is kind of down so were going to the twilight club to see if that'll work"

"Who's the poor sap?" He asks.

"It's a surprise" I laugh like a maniac. I turn to see my cousin cowering and shaking like Chihuahua. "Ha-ha chill man, you'll see once we get there"

Roxas lets out a heavy sigh and stares out the window. This is going to be a fun night.

**Namine's POV**

"Hey are you done looking yet?" I call to Kairi. "Were going to be late"

"Hang on Nami I almost got it..." I hear a grunt before she tumbles out of my closet. Kairi shows me a light blue party dress with a white strap around the dress. "Here this is perfect" Kairi claps her hands together, with hope in her eyes.

"When have I had this?" I ask my self.

"Remember last summer when Sora couldn't make it to your birthday party?" I nod. "Well he and his cousin bought that for you to make up for it" now I remember, it was when Sora went to visit his cousin out of town and a week later he sent me this with an apology letter.

"Huh, well I guess I'll wear it" I shrug. I step into the bathroom and put on the dress. It fits perfectly, the white strap was sung against my waist. I look in the mirror and a smile tugs at the end of my cheeks. When I am out of the bathroom Kairi squeals with excitement, jumping like a kid in a candy store.

"That's perfect Namine! Just one little thing, take down your hair" I do as she says and the door bell rings.

"Yes they're here!" Kairi jumps up from my bed and runs down the stairs, not long I hear a crash. "I'm okay!" she shouts. I let out a laugh. "Come on down Namine, were all going together"

I sigh and put on my silver flats, heading down stairs. "I'm coming"

Roxas' POV

"Come on down Namine, were all going together" Kairi shouts.

"Namine?" I ask to myself. Sora shakes his head.

"She's the one I was telling you about earlier" He explains.

"I'm

I nod. Who is this Namine and where have I heard that name before. I look up when I hear foot steps coming down from the stairs. A small girl in a familiar dress her blonde hair is lighter than mine and sways as she walks. A grin begins to form on to my face. "Namine" she looks up at me, her eyes are glossy and I can see from her look that she does recognize me but she doesn't know for sure who I am. "Long time no see Namine"

"Roxas. I never thought I was going to see you again" she replied,

**soooooooooooooo what did ya think? Like it hate it love it, I wanna know what you guys think. Give me a suggestion or opinion on how you think this story is, if you have any pairings or any idea for this I would love to see it even if u hate I wont care imma continue this! XD X3**

**_- Mina_**


End file.
